The major thrust of the proposed Arthritis Center is toward the development of education and community programs which will serve as prototypes for other chronic diseases. We shall also extend a new area of research on the patterns of health care delivery to patients with arthritis. These efforts will serve to complement our strong basic and clinical research programs and thus fulfill our first objective of a well-balanced Arthritis Center. A second objective will be the demonstration of an exemplary program of education in arthritis for primary care physicians in training and in practice, allied health professionals, patients and the public. A third goal is the identification in the community of existing patient services stimulating their proper utilization, and the creation of new community resources where needed. The health services research will provide a scholarly component of our efforts to resolve problems relating to access to care. A final goal will be the evaluation of changes in health care delivery resulting from our Center's education and community programs. This will be essential if, as intended, our efforts will serve as models for other chronic disease programs.